communitybrfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Intro to Recycled Cinema
◄ Intro to Recycled Cinema ► ' ' Diretor : Victor Nelli Jr. - Roteirista : Argila Lapari - Exibido : 28 de abril de 2015 - Temporada : Seis Episódio : 8 Resumo : Chang deixa Greendale após conseguir a fama em Hollywood, Abed se compromete a completar seu filme inacabado auxiliado por Frankie, seu amigo produtor de cinema Maury e Jeff. História thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px End Tag O comitê está tendo uma reunião quando Chang retorna para a sala de estudo em silêncio e toma seu lugar na mesa. Eles continuam a discussão sobre os problemas do departamento de cosmetologia de Greendale, mas a atmosfera é um pouco estranho agora. Abed oferece uma das citações do filme que ele altera para atender a situação do departamento de cosmetologia, que recebe uma risada do grupo. Britta pensa que Abed citou uma letra de Pink Floyd, levando todos a declarar que "Britta é a pior", que Chang grita mais alto em seu estilo de marca. A atmosfera normaliza, Chang assume seu antigo papel dentro do grupo. Curiosidades *No episódio "Bondage and Beta Male Sexuality" da Quinta Temporada , Buzz Hickey ajudou Abed escrever o roteirto para seu filme policial O nome do personagem " Polícial Justiça "foi mantido. *Última aparição de Magnitude. *Frankie toca os tambores de aço na cena do cantina. Ela tocou pela última vez no episódio anterior. *Os frisbees do episódio " Ladders " aparece neste episódio. *O traje de cenoura de " Ladders " é visto novamente, desta vez usado por Magnitude. Referências *Abed acredita que seu filme policial inacabado teria sido o seu grande sucesso comercial, segundo ele, este é exatamente o que " American Graffiti " foi para George Lucas , " O Homem Elefante " foi para David Lynch e um segmento de " Four Rooms " foi para Robert Rodriguez . *Vin Diesel é mencionado por Murray. *Jeff faz referência a transformação de Chris Pratt de um gordo no Parks and Recreation ao mais magro nos Guardiões da Galáxia , pensando que foi conseguido através de CGI. *As cenas da Cantina e do compactador de lixo é uma referência de " Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança " *Abed grita "Bazinga!" Este é o slogan do personagem "Sheldon" da sitcom " The Big Bang Theory " . Community foi ao ar na NBC no mesmo horário desse programa e sofria de audiencia. *O personagem CGI GLIP Glop, que é interpretado por Garrett é uma referência a série animada de Dan Harmon, Rick e Morty . Em que o termo GLIP Glop é usado como um termo depreciativo para uma raça de alienígenas conhecidos como Traflorkians . Galeria Fotos promocionais 6x8 promopic1.jpg 6x8 promopic2.jpg 6x8 promopic3.jpg 6x8 promopic4.jpg 6x8 promopic5.jpg 6x8 promopic6.jpg Raiders of the Lost Galaxy.jpg Raiders of the Lost Galaxy space station.jpg Raiders of the Lost Galaxy hallway scene.jpg Raiders of the Lost Galaxy shots fired.jpg Raiders of the Lost Galaxy Dracula takes aim.jpg Raiders of the Lost Galaxy Starr is shot.jpg Fotos de Bastidores Joel McHale TV Insider Community Season Six Selfies 1.jpg 6x8 Selfies 2.jpg 6x8 Selfies 3.jpg 6x8 Selfies 4.jpg 6x8 Selfies 5.jpg 6x8 Selfies 6.jpg 6x8 bast7.jpg 6x8 bast8.jpg 6x8 bast9.jpg 6x8 bast10.jpg 6x8 bast11.jpg 6x8 bast12.jpg Categoria:Sexta Temporada Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Chang Categoria:Episódios com Foco no Comitê